


Pretending

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Brigid and Garret [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garret arrives at Lucille Trevelyan's estate, he learns that Brigid and Bethany went to the conclave. A letter from his sister tells him of Brigid's fate. Mourning for his wife, he tries to keep it together for their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

Garret watched Kera run around in the courtyard of Lucille Trevelyan’s estate. He was blown away by how much she’s grown in the six months that passed since he saw her last. She skidded to a halt in front of him, seemingly frightened by Garret. His heart broke when he realized she didn’t remember him. Kera retreated from him, running to her grandmother hiding behind her legs.

“I’m glad to see you alive and well, son.” Leandra smiled at Garret. Looking down, she shifted her attention to the little girl. “Well, aren’t you going to say hello to your daddy?”

Garret lowered himself to his knees and held his arms out to the wide eyed toddler. “Come to daddy, Kera. I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner.”

Kera slowly walked toward him, unsure if she can trust him. After glancing back at her grandmother, she ran the rest of the way and throws herself in his arms. “Is mommy with you?” She looked up at Garret with worry in her eyes.

“No sweetie, I haven’t seen your mommy for as long as I haven’t seen you.” He hugged his daughter when she starts to cry. Looking above her head, he gave his mother a questioning look. Leandra mouthed later, and he nodded.

 

After tucking Kera in, Garret read her a story. Her little hand on his stopped him from standing. “Stay?” Kera asked, sitting up. He was breathless seeing the anxiety in her eyes. “Stay with me?”

“I’m not leaving, my little one.” He reassured her, kissing her forehead. “I just need to speak with your grandmother. I promise I will still be here when you wake up.”

Kera smiled at him, lying back down. Garret stood by her small bed, watching her fall asleep. When her breathing evened out, he tip toed out of the room to find his mother.

 

Garret searched the estate for his mother, finding her with Lucille Trevelyan in the study. His brows knit in confusion when he saw the looks they give him.

“Please sit down, Garret.” Lucille gestured to a chair, and rubbed between her snow white eyebrows when he doesn’t listen to her. “We have something we need to tell you, and it would be best if you were seated.”

Sinking down in the chair behind him, dread clenched Garret’s heart tightly. “Please, tell me Brigid and Bethany didn’t go to the conclave.” Garret begged, tears welling up in his eyes. He started crying when his mother turns away from him, her shoulders shaking. “No, please…”

Lucille walked around her desk, a parchment in her wrinkled hand. She placed it in his hand, and squeezed his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

Garret read the letter, a sob wrenching itself from his throat, as sorrow threatens to crush his heart. His sister was alive but his wife was gone. Garret sobbed, falling to his knees. He clutches the letter in his hand as he mourned the only woman he’s ever loved. Thoughts of what will never be entered his mind, and what could have been if they hadn’t been apart for half a year.

What’s left of his heart crumbled to dust when he thinks about his daughter. She won’t remember her mother. All Brigid will be to Kera is stories she’s told. How could he tell his little girl that her mother was not coming back?

Garret’s mother embraced him. He buried his face in her shoulder, still crying uncontrollably. His chest ached, and a hollow space formed where his heart was.

Letting go of his mother, he smoothed out the parchment he crumpled. Reading it again, he gingerly traced his sister’s handwriting. He knew that he would never feel whole again, but Kera will need him to pretend.

 

_Mother,_

_There was an explosion at the conclave. One powerful enough to rip a whole in the veil. I was in Haven when it happened, but Brigid. She was at the conclave. I was supposed to go with her, but she insisted that I stay behind. She had a bad feeling about the meeting, and wanted to make sure I was safe. I tried to stop her from going too, but she wouldn’t listen to me. I tried to tell her that she didn’t have to go to the meeting, but she insisted. Brigid ~~is~~ was always a stubborn woman. She was determined to go, so sure that she could prevent… Garret needs to know, but how can we possibly tell him?_

_Bethany_

Garret stared at the empty bed, kissed by moonlight. He didn’t know if he could go to sleep alone in such a large bed. More than that, it’s the last bed he ever shared with Brigid. His breath caught, blocked by the lump forming in his throat. Tears building up in his eyes, he gently touched the soft bedding.

Closing his eyes, he could almost see her sitting on the edge of the bed, smirking at him as she breastfed their daughter. Garret prayed she’ll be there when he opens his eyes. He reached out and felt nothing, longing to touch her soft skin once more, even if it’s only one more time.

 

Watching Kera eat, Garret forced himself to as well. She looked up at him and beamed. He smiled back, hoping it looks convincing. The very act of trying to look happy made the ache in his chest worse. “Play with me, daddy?”

“Of course, my little love, after we clean our teeth.” Standing up, Garret lead Kera away from the table, hoping she didn’t notice he didn’t eat most of his breakfast.

 

Running around with his daughter, Garret’s pain eased a little. Except for when he looked into Kera’s eyes. She had her mother’s eyes. They’re the same shape and color. Kera stopped when she noticed him not chasing her and studied him, tilting her head.

He shook his head, trying to make himself look happy and started chasing her again. She shrieked with delight and giggled when he caught her. Tickling Kera, Garret kissed his daughter all over her face, telling her he loves her. Letting her go, she ran around and played with toys her grandmother and great-great aunt bought her. Without thinking, he rubbed his chest, the pain ever-present. He pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees, and was thankful Kera wasn’t paying attention to him. Garret wasn’t sure which is more tiring, the heartbreak he feels or having to pretend he’s okay.

 

Kera curled up on Garret’s lap, laying her head on his chest. Cuddling with her, he gently rocked her to sleep singing lullabies his parents sang to him and his siblings when they were growing up. Slowly sliding his arm under her legs, Garret cradled Kera against his chest. Carrying her to her bed, he laid her down, and pulled the blankets over her. Leaning over, he kissed her and whispered, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/16/15: The series is on hiatus indefinitely as my muse for it (and Garret) has run away and refuses to come back.


End file.
